vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
Hybrids 'are a cross-section between two or more species. The only known hybrid so far is Klaus, a half-vampire and half-werewolf. History , a vampire and werewolf hybrid]] The only known hybrid, Klaus, is half-vampire and half-werewolf. Before being turned into vampires and becoming the Originals, his mother cheated on her husband and conceived Klaus by a man of werewolf ancestry. When the husband learned about her wife's perfidy, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and parents. However, witches cast a spell on him to restrain his werewolf side and stop him from changing, as it would unbalance the power of nature. They bound the curse with the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone. In 15th century England, Klaus came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a doppelganger. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled. In order to get back both a Petrova doppelganger and the moonstone, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelganger and the moonstone for him. Klaus used witch Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger.The Sun Also Rises'' He succeeded but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus's older brother, Elijah, tried to kill him afterwards for having killed his family but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their family were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full Moon went meant he could change at will. Powers & Abilities A hybrid has the inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves, but to their greatest degrees, such as super strength, super speed, super senses, healing factor, and mind compulsion. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'''Procreation: Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) *'Immortality:' The only thing that can (temporarily) kill an Original is the silver dagger with white-oak ash. A werewolf heals from wounds made by silver objects. As Klaus is both Original/vampire and Werewolf, only a powerful Witch channeling strong magic can weaken him, but that would result in t he witch dying if she overuses her power. Whether or not hybrids are affected by other weaknesses such as wooden stakes, vervain or wolfs-bane remains to be seen. There is no known way to truly slay a hybrid. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. As seen when Klaus bit Katherine, it seems as though a hybrid's bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless Klaus was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Because of the werewolf in them, a hybrid will be able to move around during the day. *'Mind Compulsion: '''Hybrids can compel both the mind of Vampires and Humans, but if they are wearing Vervain the compulsion will not work. *[[Super Speed|'Super Speed''']]: Hybrids are both werewolf and vampire so they can run fastest of all supernatural species. References Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids